Wonderland's Insane Yuichiro
by MikaYuu'sgirl
Summary: Losing his family in a fire, Yuichiro starts to become insane with the survivor's guilt burning in his heart. Now 18, Yuu receives a cry for help from his closest friend in Wonderland, Mikaela. Returning to his home only to find it completely different, Yuu must save everyone and his sanity. But can he do that and face the Red Queen without taking any lives?


**Intro**

Hearing the sound of children laughing and a soothing tune from a pocket watch, you see a barely-lit room with a few toys, a couple of playing cards, a few hearts, spades, clovers and diamonds, a book called 'Alice in Wonderland' with a picture of the curious child at the tea party and a cat's paw on the second page were scattered on the floor. The first things you see are the dice and a few building blocks on their sides with three reading 'mom', three more reading 'dad' and five reading 'Akane' as you hear a gentle voice full of kindness and concern.

 **O.S. Nurse Sayuri** : What's wrong, Yuu?

As you see four blocks reading 'dead', you hear another voice full of deep sorrow.

 **O.S. Yuichiro Amane** : My family is gone...

 **O.S Nurse Sayuri** : What else is wrong, Yuu?

As the view changed from the floor to a deep green eye catching sight of the black cat with an old red ribbon around her neck laying next to the book, the second voice answers.

 **O.S. Yuichiro Amane** : Something's broken...

 **O.S. Nurse Sayuri** : What's broken, Yuu?

Then the scene changes as the eye faces a mirror and Yuichiro says after picking up the cat Ame as he look at his reflection.

 **O.S. Yuichiro Amane** : I am!

And watches the glass shatter into many shards.

 **Beyond a shattered Looking Glass...**

You see the floor of the room crumble and the many items start to fall into the eternal darkness with the book showing a picture of four sisters standing back-to-back, one dressed in red and surrounded by bloody hearts, one dressed in black and surrounded by crinkled spades, the third in green and surrounded by glowing clovers, and the last one dressed in white and surrounded by shining diamonds being the last we see before falling into the endless dark abyss.

 **A fairytale becomes a nightmare**

Next you see are the items Yuu knows so well; the bottle with the potion that makes you shrink, another bottle with a potion that returns you to your regular size, a cake that can make you grow, the playing cards that are Mahiru and Aoi's guards, the white and green chess pieces that make for Shinoa and Mitsuba's warriors, and a few dice.

 **Imagination changes to madness**

The scene changes to seeing Yuu, having lost his innocence and his pure light had dimmed, laying in a bed with his cat laying curled next to him at an asylum before the scene changes to him standing in front of a different building with a plague saying "Dr. Ferid Bathory's Home for Troubled Orphans" with Yuu's back to you and looking behind his shoulder with cold eyes. Then, among the falling items, there is a knife. The weapon is a long blade made of silver with strange yet beautiful rune designs with a bit of dried blood on the blade, the handle made out of black obsidian. Yuu's hand reaches into the dark abyss and catches the weapon- Mika's knife the Vorpal Blade- and brings it to himself while looking at the precious blade lovingly with the owner on his mind.

 **A good friend becomes a worst foe**

Yuichiro is then seen sitting at a long table, across from the mad hatter Crowley, holding Mika's knife in his lap and holding his tea cup to Crowley hesitantly and Crowley is secretly holding a lever under the table. Crowley appears more strange than when they first met; his hair was more wild and loose from his red braid, his blood-shed red eyes hiding a deep dark evil, there were veins showing on his face.

 **O.S. Yuichiro Amane** : Where is Mika?

 **O.S. Crowley/The Mad Hatter** : Oh, you don't want to find out what has happened to your beloved Cheshire Cat.

Grinning evilly, Crowley pulls the lever, causing the floor beneath Yuu's chair to open. Just as the chair is going to fall into a deep pitch black hole, a strange mist appears out of no where, wraps around Yuu and takes him out of the lair.

 **Time is running out**

Back to the endless darkness, you see the pocket watch from before fall with the glass shattered and a few gears fall out.

 **Little Yuichiro has grown up...**

You then see a full image of Yuu, clutching Mika's bloodied knife in his hand with the bandersnatch standing behind him, his nasty sharp teeth bared and his wicked claws completely unsheathed. Yuu is now eighteen years old though he still has the same appearance as his childhood, the messy and neat black hair. His eyes now sharp since they had lost the gentle light many years ago, for they were now the eyes of one who has experienced death and years of agony. His outfit consisted of a black shirt under a dark green sleeveless waist coat, black pants and black combat boots.

 **As well as Wonderland**

You see long, jagged claw marks run across the floor by an invincible force. Seeing who made the marks, you see a Cheshire Cat as he painfully changes from his cat form to his human form, Mikaela, panting from the transformation. Just like Yuu, he is now eighteen, his blond locks wavy and hug the sides of his face, his eyes change from cerulean to crimson and vice versa at different times. He and all of the shape shifters in Wonderland have a mark-like seal on their bodies that show the shape shifters must stay as humans, for if they try to change into their animal or bird form, it'll bring pain to them from where the mark is on their body.

 **A dark secret must be revealed before it's too late**

Next you see is a dark figure, his back to the audience, watching a once beautiful Victorian home go up in flames. As the house slowly burns to the ground, the figure turns his head but is still unclear to see and says rather evilly, "I could have made beautiful Akane mine."

The scene then switches to a Card Guard standing near Yuu, holding up his giant ax above the teen's head. A Chess Warrior lays deceased by Yuu's feet, for he had tried to defend the boy from the card guard but was killed first.

 **O.S. Mahiru/Red Queen** : Off with his head!

As her voice echos, the Card Guard swings his ax down and misses him. Stabbing the ax with his knife, Yuu then strikes the Card Guard by slicing him in half. The Guard lets out a pained cry as he collapses onto the ground, in two pieces with Yuu standing over the dead guard, holding his weapon tightly.

 **O.S. Yuichiro Amane** : But I don't want to go among mad people.

With his voice echoing, Yuu gives a wicked smirk. Then the image is changed to a massive sign made out of broken glass that reads "Wonderland's Insane Yuichiro" in large letters.

 **O.S. Mikaela Shindo** : (in a whisper) Oh but you can't help that. We're all mad here.

The last you see before it all fades into darkness is that two of the letters change into big Cheshire Cat grin with a pair of crimson cat eyes staring back at the audience. Once the eyes blink and the smile vanish, all you see is the deep darkness as you hear a few last sinister laughter echo in the endless darkness.


End file.
